The Clinical Research Center will permit clinical investigation in such areas as: 1) Evaluation of new drugs in petit mal epilepsy; 2) Regulation of gonadotropin and growth hormone levels; 3) Factors influencing iron absorption and transferrin kinetics; 4) Catecholamine metabolism in pheochromocytoma and renal failure; 5) Effects of angiotensin and analogues; 6) Evaluation and therapy of hypertension; 7) Classification of patients with diabetes mellitus; 8) Evaluation of polymorphonuclear leukocyte function in patients with recurrent infections and/or diabetes mellitus; 9) Examination of circulating immune complexes in systemic lupus erythematosus; 10) Regulation of plasma and urine levels of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP and their utilization in diagnosis; 11) Therapy of hyperprolactenemia; 12) Evaluation of metabolic parameters in obesity and alterations with weight loss; 13) Evaluation and classification of inborn errors of metabolism. In addition the Clinical Research Center will permit faculty, fellows, house staff and students from many departments and disciplines to interact, collaborate, share ideas, and further promote investigation and teaching at this institution.